Do I Know You?
by SlayerChic503
Summary: Buffy’s happy as a clam out patrolling one night and is cut by a demon but when she kills it some of its blood gets into her wound. In the next few days, Buffy gets mysteriously sick, and no one knows what it is. Everyone soon realizes that Buffy is dyi
1. The Beginning

**Title**: Do I Know You?

**Rating**: PG-13: for swearing and sexual scenes (non-explicit)

**Pairings**: Buffy/Angel, Willow/Oz, Xander/Cordelia

**Premise**: Buffy's happy as a clam out patrolling one night and is cut by a demon but when she kills it some of its blood gets into her wound. In the next few days, Buffy gets mysteriously sick, and no one knows what it is. Everyone soon realizes that Buffy is dying and there is no cure for this unknown disease, and she finally dies from it. 250 years in the future, Angel has moved to LA and is still mourning the loss of his beloved, when a demon named Doyle shows up with something to show Angel, DUN DUN DUN!!!!! Wackiness ensues!! = P

Details: It's a Curse? What Curse? = P story. It's sort of a mix of the last ep. of Angel (where Fred dies, I was inspired by her death scene), another story I've read by Ducks (it's on her website, GO THERE!), and my own wacky notions. 

**AN**: Well well well, it sure has been forever since I've updated or put up a new story because my computer started acting up. It was getting persnickety and wouldn't get on the Internet, and when it did I only had time to read stories, and check e-mail before it froze. So now that my former Microsoft employee aunt and uncle have come to town and fixed the computer, I can update and post again!!!! Whoopeee!!!!! **:** ) So this is my brand new creation that I might actually see through till the very end. (Hope and pray for that one) So here goes, and lots of feedback is a total must. (It's a confidence booster) Thanx a noodle!!

            Hello all. My name is Buffy Summers, and I am the Vampire Slayer. Yeah yeah, I know what you're all saying; that I'm nuts. Well in some ways you're right, but I never lie about the Slayer things. But this all beside the point. What matters is that this is my story that you're about to read, and I'm gonna tell it to you so that maybe some of you thickheaded louts out there can learn something from what happens to me. So here it is, my life story (or at least the relevant bits) all summed up. (Oh and P.S.- I'll be telling it in third person so don't think I'm all snotty when I refer to myself as Buffy. ; ) )

            Buffy thought it was just another normal Saturday night; while the rest of the teenaged world was out partying and dating, Buffy was once again in a cemetery looking for something to kill. "Well then again I'm not much for dating these days." Buffy commented to herself with a smile, as she thought of what she'd rather be doing with Angel. "Bad Buffy. Bad thoughts." She chastised lightly. Working her way through the quiet cemetery, Buffy was on a high thinking about Angel, and she was careful to keep an eye open for any kind of beasty looking to come out and play. Lost in her happy thoughts, Buffy barely heard the demon sneak up on her, and had even less time to react. Buffy narrowly missed the demon's opening attack. "Ya know. It's not very nice to sneak up on people." Buffy quipped as the demon rounded on her to launch another attack. The demon rushed at a battle ready Buffy and swung his overly large fists at her head. Buffy ducked and retaliated with a powerful crescent kick to its head. It connected and made the beast falter backwards, allowing Buffy to gain the offensive. She delivered powerful blow after powerful blow after powerful blow to the monster, and she could see that it was losing control and stability. Buffy was getting ready to deliver the killing blow, but she miscalculated because she didn't see the demon pull a knife. Before she could kill the demon, it slashed her across the ribs with the knife. Buffy staggered back momentarily, clutching her wound to see if it was bad. The demon quickly scrambled to its feet and lunged at Buffy again with the knife. Regaining her senses, Buffy blocked the attack and wrenched the demon's thumb back until she heard a snap. The monster roared in pain and loosened its grip on the knife, enabling Buffy to snatch it from its grasp.

            "Now that was downright mean. This was one of my good shirts." Buffy told it before shoving the knife deeply into the demon's exposed chest, and catching a few blood splatters on herself when she pulled out the knife.

            "Great, now I've got demon blood on my shirt. This shirt is officially ruined." Buffy sighed as she gingerly examined her wound. Thankfully it wasn't too deep, and wouldn't require stitches. Deciding that she had fulfilled her duty for the night, Buffy headed off in the direction of Angel's mansion.

            When she got to Angel's she as she pushed open the large wooden door. "Hello? I've lost my way, and was hoping a handsome gentleman lived here that would take pity on me and let me stay the night." Buffy pitifully said as Angel walked toward her with his trademark half smile on his face.

            "I dunno if I have any spare rooms available. I don't know if you could afford the rent." Angel teased.

            "I have my ways of making payment." Buffy purred, before kissing him.

            "You naughty girl." Angel said between kisses.

            "Don't you know it." Buffy giggled

            Angel grabbed Buffy to kiss her again, but she inhaled sharply when Angel's hand connected with Buffy's cut. Angel immediately moved his hand and saw the tear in her side.

            "It's nothing. Just a scratch." Buffy covered and walked over to the couch and sat down.

            Angel followed Buffy to the couch to try and get more information from his beloved. "Buffy. What happened? It could need stitches."

            "It's not deep enough to need stitches. It was just a demon. He pulled a knife, and sliced me before I saw it." Angel gave her that look; that You-shouldn't-be patrolling- alone look. "Don't look at me like that." Buffy pouted. Angel got off the couch and went to retrieve the bandaging kit. "I can take care of myself you know. And besides, I'm not the only one to get slashed in the ribs before." She called after him.

            Angel returned quickly with the first aid kit. "Come on, lift up your shirt…" Buffy cut in before Angel could finish his sentence.

            "Angel! I'm shocked that you think I'm so easy." Buffy tried to act offended, but failed miserably.

            "You are." Angel retaliated. Buffy punched him in the arm. Angel just laughed. "What I was about to say before I was interrupted was for you to take off your shirt so I could bandage your wound."

            "I know that. But I decided to mess with you a bit." Buffy stated while gingerly pulling her shirt over her head.

            "You can do that more successfully later, but for right now hold still." Angel said the first part with a naughty twinkle in his eye.

            Buffy sat patiently while Angel carefully examined, then bandaged her wound. Buffy loved Angel's touch. Whenever he touched her it was with such care and love; even when her was tending to an injury, love just emanated from his touch.

            "There. Good as new." Angel declared as he finished patching up his love. Angel just looked at her.

            "You're giving me that scolding-concerned look again. What's up?" Buffy asked as she pulled her shirt back on.

            "I'm always concerned when you get hurt, especially when you patrol alone. I thought we agreed that you wouldn't patrol alone." Angel stated.

            "We did. But I didn't want to make Xander and Willow give up their dates tonight. And I didn't come and get you because I actually wanted to get something done tonight. Which I did, so, mission accomplished." Buffy responded matter-of-factly. Angel just gave her a look. Buffy pouted and pounced on Angel, pinning him on the couch with her slayer strength. "I can still pin you. I must not be that hurt."

            "Oh really?" Angel began tickling Buffy to loosen her hold on him.

            Buffy squealed and jumped off him and out of tickling range, "Hey, no fair."

            Angel climbed off the couch and ran at Buffy, who screamed happily and ran from him. When he finally caught his beloved, he didn't let her go for the rest of the night. (And you can guess what we did for the rest of the night. ; ) )

Well??? So what'd ya think? Good, bad, ugly? I would adore feedback. I hope y'all like it. Thanx a noodle. ; ) SlayerChic503


	2. It Gets Worse

**Title**: Do I Know You?

**Rating**: PG-13: for swearing and sexual scenes (non-explicit)

**Pairings**: Buffy/Angel, Willow/Oz, Xander/Cordelia

**Premise**: Buffy's happy as a clam out patrolling one night and is cut by a demon but when she kills it some of its blood gets into her wound. In the next few days, Buffy gets mysteriously sick, and no one knows what it is. Everyone soon realizes that Buffy is dying and there is no cure for this unknown disease, and she finally dies from it. 250 years in the future, Angel has moved to LA and is still mourning the loss of his beloved, when a demon named Doyle shows up with something to show Angel, DUN DUN DUN!!!!! Wackiness ensues!! = P

Details: It's a Curse? What Curse? = P story. It's sort of a mix of the last ep. of Angel (where Fred dies, I was inspired by her death scene), another story I've read by Ducks (it's on her website, GO THERE!), and my own wacky notions. 

**AN**: Well well well, it sure has been forever since I've updated or put up a new story because my computer started acting up. It was getting persnickety and wouldn't get on the Internet, and when it did I only had time to read stories, and check e-mail before it froze. So now that my former Microsoft employee aunt and uncle have come to town and fixed the computer, I can update and post again!!!! Whoopeee!!!!! **:** ) So this is my brand new creation that I might actually see through till the very end. (Hope and pray for that one) So here goes, and lots of feedback is a total must. (It's a confidence booster) Thanx a noodle!!

P.S.- this story is dedicated to the memory of my Uncle Steve, who passed away on July 28th 9:30 am 2004.

The next day at school Buffy wasn't feeling so well, but she shrugged it off as lack of sleep since she'd been patrolling with Angel for a long Sunday night.

"Hey Buffy are you alright? You don't look so good." Willow was a little concerned about her best friend.

"Yeah Buff. No offense, but you seem to be sagging a little this horrible Monday afternoon." Xander chimed in.

The trio were headed toward the library to meet Giles. Oz and Cordelia would be meeting them there as well, so that they could have their weekly Monday meeting after school. The three walked through the library doors simultaneously and said hello to Giles.

"Yo, G-Man! What's the haps? Any big trouble a-brewin?" Xander asked boisterously while sitting down next to the waiting Cordy.

"Hi Giles." Willow said less boisterously after giving Oz a hello-kiss.

"Xander, I've told you repeatedly not to call me that, and no there's nothing that I know of going on. Hello Willow, Buffy." Giles nodded at the girls after sufficiently glaring at Xander.

Buffy sat down gingerly in the chair next to Willow, inhaling sharply but quietly. She couldn't believe that the cut still hurt this badly two days later. Buffy put her hand over where her bandage was.

Giles noticed that Buffy was moving a little slower than usual when she entered the library, but he shrugged it off as tiredness. But when he saw her inhale sharply and grasp her side, Giles became worried, "Buffy are you okay?"

The Slayer grimaced, "Yeah Giles. I'm fine. It's just a scratch that's not healing up very quickly. I'm just sore; it's no biggie."

Giles frowned concernedly, "How did you get the scratch? Demon I presume."

"You presume right. Big ugly demon attacked me on Saturday night while I was out patrolling. Pulled a knife and slashed me before I saw it. But he's not a problem anymore cause I killed him good. Ya know he ruined the last of my favorite shirts. It's so infuriating." Buffy fumed.

Giles' forehead became scrunched in concentration, "What did this big ugly demon look like precisely?" Giles began rummaging through nearby books.

Buffy thought back to the fight on Saturday evening, "Well… he was tall. Kind of saggyish mud brown skin. He has a ring of small horns on his head. He was kind of like a linebacker for a pro football team, or at least he rushed at me like one."

The whole time, Giles was rifling through various books trying to find the demon. "Hmmm… This may take some research. For precaution's sake I'd say."

"Right-o. So, we thinkin' Scooby Gang patrol party tonight?" Xander piped up as everyone, except Giles, exited the library.

"I don't know about the party part, but I'm up for patrolling." Willow added, and Oz agreed in his usual stoic fashion, with a nod.

"Come on Queen C. What do ya say?" Xander prodded his girlfriend.

Cordelia sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever."

"Great so we'll all meet at Buff's house at say nine-ish. B.Y.O. Stake." Xander clapped his hands to signify that the decision was made.

"Okay. I'll see you guys then." Buffy called as she departed from the group in the direction of her house.

, , ,

When Buffy got home, she could heat her mother banging around the kitchen getting dinner ready as she tossed her backpack onto the living room floor. Buffy wandered towards the kitchen. "Hey mom. Whatcha makin?" she asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Chicken stir-fry." Joyce answered without looking up from the cookbook she was staring at. "How was school today sweetie?" she asked now looking at her daughter.

"You know, school. Nothing too terribly exciting." Buffy said as she munched on a stray carrot.

Later that Night

Buffy sat outside on her porch and waited for her friends. She swung gently on the porch swing, thinking about her future oddly enough. Buffy was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard talking and footsteps approaching. Buffy stood, grabbed her patrol bag, and met the gang at the bottom of her porch. "Everybody ready?" she asked. The gang held up their respective stakes and crosses in the affirmative. "Great. Let's head out. I believe that Restfield is our destination tonight."

Buffy and Willow took the lead and walked at an amicable pace as the last rays of sunlight dissipated. Restfield cemetery was across town, so when they got there, it was pitch black.

"So where's Angel?" Willow asked, as the gang walked through the cemetery gates.

"He's probably off pre-dusting." Willow gave Buffy a funny look. Buffy chuckled, "It's this new habit he's developed, where he goes out before we meet and stakes a couple of solitary vamps so there's a smaller chance of me getting hurt. It's kinda cute, and a smidgeon annoying at times. We're both so protective and stubborn when it comes to the other and those are soooo unmixy qualities."

Willow was about to comment when Angel stepped out of the shadows, making everyone, except Buffy, jump. "Ya know, I thought er talked about that yodeling thing. Or we could go with a bell collar." Buffy said to her boy as she stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. Angel grunted in response. "So… how many tonight?" she asked him.

Angel had given up acting innocent about his predustings, "Four, and I found a nest over in the O'Reilly crypt, but I left it alone." He stated dutifully.

Buffy patted his stomach, "Good boy. Let's head over that way guys." Everyone nodded, wrapped their arms around their partner and headed toward said crypt.

There were about 6-10 vampires in the tomb and all were quickly dusted, save one. Buffy was fighting him pretty easily when suddenly she clutched her forehead with her hand and faltered backwards. Angel had just finished dusting his last vamp and rushed to help Buffy, as the vampire leader was about to attack her. Angel grabbed him from behind and threw him against the crypt, quickly staking him 5 seconds later. Angel returned to his slayer's side as the gang noticed that something was wrong with Buffy. Angel caught Buffy just as her legs gave way.

"Angel." Buffy was frightened.

"Buffy, baby, you've gotta tell me what's wrong. Come on Buffy, what's wrong?" Angel pleaded as she passed out.

Cordelia was already on her cell phone calling for and ambulance to come to the entrance of the cemetery. "They'll be here in five minutes, let's go." She said.

"Shit." Angel said after unsuccessfully trying to wake Buffy up. Angel swiftly gathered his small girlfriend in his arms and started running, with everyone else trailing behind.


	3. Hospitals, EEEK

**Title**: Do I Know You?

**Rating**: PG-13: for swearing and sexual scenes (non-explicit)

**Pairings**: Buffy/Angel, Willow/Oz, Xander/Cordelia

**Premise**: Buffy's happy as a clam out patrolling one night and is cut by a demon but when she kills it some of its blood gets into her wound. In the next few days, Buffy gets mysteriously sick, and no one knows what it is. Everyone soon realizes that Buffy is dying and there is no cure for this unknown disease, and she finally dies from it. L 250 years in the future, Angel has moved to LA and is still mourning the loss of his beloved, when a demon named Doyle shows up with something to show Angel, DUN DUN DUN!!!!! Wackiness ensues!! P

Details: It's a 'Curse? What Curse?' Story P. It's sort of a mix of the last ep. of Angel (where Fred dies, I was inspired by her death scene), another story I've read by Ducks (it's on her website, GO THERE!), and my own wacky notions. 

**AN**: Well well well, it sure has been forever since I've updated or put up a new story because my computer started acting up. It was getting persnickety and wouldn't get on the Internet, and when it did I only had time to read stories, and check e-mail before it froze. So now that my former Microsoft employee aunt and uncle have come to town and fixed the computer, I can update and post again!!!! Whoopeee!!!!! ) So this is my brand new creation that I might actually see through till the very end. (Hope and pray for that one) So here goes, and lots of feedback is a total must. (It's a confidence booster) Thanx a noodle!!

**Disclaimer**: Any material (songs, quotes from other stories and the show that I've read and loved) belongs to those who created them. I'll try my best to remember to cite them at the end of the chapter they're used in. As usual the whole Buffy/Angel concept belongs to the Genius that is Joss.

When Buffy woke up, she found herself looking at a white ceiling and heard two or three machines beeping annoyingly close by. She also heard people talking nearby. Buffy turned her head to see who it was and saw Giles and her mom talking to a doctor while all her friends, minus, Angel, talked in the corner of the hospital room. Willow was the first to notice that Buffy was now awake and looking at them, "Buffy. Oh my god, you're awake!" Giles, Joyce, and the doctor came into the room when they heard Willow say Buffy was awake.

"Hey Wills. …Where's Angel?" Buffy croaked to her best who was now at her bedside, followed by her friends, with the trio of adults on her other side.

"He had to go. It got kinda sunny." Oz answered for Willow.

"Buffy, honey, what happened?" her mother asked worriedly as the doctor checked her vitals and certain reflexes.

"I don't know. We were all out walking, when I suddenly felt dizzy, and then I collapsed. After that I don't remember cause I passed out." She answered almost all truthfully.

"How have you been feeling the last couple days?" Dr. Gregory asked.

"Not completely stellar. I accidentally got cut on Saturday. It's been healing kind of slowly, but it's not a big deal." Buffy told the good doctor.

"Well we're running some routine tests to try and figure out why you fainted, and to be sure you're okay now before we release you." He said before writing on her chart, and then he left, leaving the gang free to talk totally truthfully. Xander closed the door after him.

"What really happened Buffy?" this time Giles asked, equally concerned.

"We were dusting a fairly small nest of vamps when I got really dizzy and fainted. The rest is the same as what I told the doctor." She repeated.

"Maybe the demon who cut you had a hand in how you've been feeling." Giles thought aloud, "Maybe he did something to the knife and it's affecting you. Did the knife seem unusual to you?" he continued.

"Not really. He slashed me; I got the knife and stabbed him pretty good in return. He got blood on my shirt. I had to throw it away thanks to him; blood and a cut." Buffy explained to Giles.

He pondered the information and decided, "Well I'll certainly continue vigorously researching this demon. Come along the rest of you. You should be getting to you classes."

The gang nodded. "We'll call if we figure anything out, kay Buff?" Xander promised as they all left.

"I'll go see when I can take you home." Joyce said.

Buffy nodded and watched her mother's back until it was out of sight. When Joyce returned, she saw that Buffy had fallen asleep.

That Night

Buffy had drifted in and out of sleep for part of the day. When night finally fell, Buffy hadn't heard from her friends, and her mom had left to go get some of her stuff. She was reading one of the hospitals old magazines when Angel showed.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" he gave her a light kiss and sat on the edge of the bed holding her hand.

"I'm bored. Everyone left and there's nothing to do." She pouted. Angel gave her a look. "I'm fine. The doctors are doing tests and when they get answers I can go home. You don't need to worry."

"I always worry about you. Especially when you're in the hospital." He kissed the back of her hand and Buffy smiled at him. But then Buffy's eyes closed, her head lolled and her hand became limp in Angel's. Then one of the monitors next to the bed began beeping faster. "Buffy, baby, open your eyes. Not again. Come on Buffy, look at me." Angel gently shook his unconscious girlfriend trying to get her to wake up. Angel ran into the hallway and to the nurse's station and said to the closest nurse, "Help, my girlfriend's just passed out and her heart rate is dropping. Her doctor is Dr. Gregory."

The nurse paged Dr. Gregory and followed Angel into Buffy's room. She immediately began checking the monitors and manually checking her vitals. Dr. Gregory got to the room just as Buffy began wheezing like she was having a hard time breathing. "Get on O2 mask." Dr. Gregory ordered. Two mores nurses came in to assist the doctor, while Angel was hovering very near by trying to figure out what to do to help.

"Sir please just stand back and let us work on Miss Summers. You can't do anything right now. Please, stand back." Dr. Gregory told an anxious Angel.

Angel conceded to the doctor's orders and went to the nearest payphone to call Joyce, then Giles. He told them both what happened and Joyce told Angel to stay there and that she'd be there in five minutes.

As promised, Joyce ran into the corridor five minutes later with a bag over her shoulder. She rushed to Angel's side outside Buffy's room and dropped the bog on the floor. "Oh god! How is she? What's happening?" she asked Angel frantically.

"I don't know. They haven't said anything since I talked to you. Giles said they haven't found anything yet, and it might come down to him calling the Watcher's Council for help." Angel answered her as best he could. It was killing him that he couldn't or didn't know what to do to help his girlfriend.

After what seemed like hours (actually only 20 minutes), the doctor finally came out to talk to the nervous, waiting pair. "We've got her stabilized. Her heart rate is mostly back to normal, and all we can really do is watch her." Dr. Gregory was about to continue but a nurse walked up to him and handed him a folder. He looked at the papers and his forehead scrunched in confusion. "Huh. That's odd."

"What? What is it?" Joyce asked borderline panicked.

"It seems that there's an unknown agent infecting your daughter's blood. It's not in any of our databases and we can't seem to identify it. It's attacking her organs, blood… everything. We're going to have to keep her here for a while, run some more tests, maybe figure out how to contain it." Dr. Gregory informed them.

"Thank you doctor." Angel said. Joyce was speechless. She sat down in a nearby chair and stared at her daughter from where she sat, in complete disbelief. Angel kneeled down in front of her, "Joyce. Are you okay to stay with Buffy for a while? I need to go and talk to Giles face to face. Let him know what the situation is, and if he's found anything." Joyce nodded, climbed shakily to her feet and went into Buffy's room. Angel put the bag of Buffy's things into the room with them and left.

Angel charged into the library ten minutes later, heading straight for Giles' office. "There had to be something on that knife. We need to find out what it was, and we need to find it now!" Angel stormed to a half startled British man.

Once Giles recovered from Angel's sudden entrance he said, "We're trying as best we can. We have… wait, Angel what else happened at the hospital?" Giles figured out quickly that something was up.

The exasperated vampire/boyfriend sighed, "The doctors said there's an unknown agent in Buffy's blood, and it's attacking… everything. They have no idea what it is."

Giles' eyes held so much sadness and concern at the moment. By now the Scooby Gang had gathered outside the office door and had heard everything. Giles straightened himself up and was more determined than ever to help his slayer and surrogate daughter. "Right. I'm calling the Council to see if they can help us identify what's infecting Buffy."

"We'll keep looking in the books." Oz responded, with resolved nods from Cordy, Xander, and Willow.

"I'll hit the town. See if I can beat out any info on the demon." Angel seriously needed to kill something, and he might as well be of some help while he was at it.

Angel headed straight for Willy's Bar and marched straight over to Willy and grabbed his shirt so the slimy bar owner squeaked as he was yanked within an inch of Angel's face. "Hello Willy. You're going to give me lots of information tonight."

"Angel, hi. I swear I don't know anything." The weasley bartender wheezed.

"Funny. I haven't asked a question yet." Angel menaced, "So. Demon attacked the Slayer on Saturday. What was he?"

"I swear I don't know man. Guy probably just got into town." Willy said.

"Don't lie to me Willy. It's not healthy." Angel momentarily vamped out, and Willy whimpered fearfully.

Willy caved to the very angry vampire holding him by the shirt, "Alright, alright. All I heard was he was lookin for the Slayer. Said he was on some special mission. Didn't say who for. Was actin' all high and mighty about it too. Didn't seem like he was from this dimension. Some vamp pointed him in the direction of the cemetery. That's all I know. I swear this time."

"Don't make me come back here." Angel shoved the little man back over the bar.

Grumbling, Willy straightened his shirt and went to serve a waiting Polgara demon.


	4. The Proposal

Title: Do I Know You

Rating: PG-13 (for language only)

Summary: If you really wanna know, check out my other chappies.

AN: Sorry bout the hiatus, for those of you that are actually reading my story. But I finally found time in classes to finish up this chapter. I'm also tryin to speed the story plot along as best I can. Thanx a noodle. SlayerChic503.

Angel returned to the hospital after a fairly unsuccessful round of demon pummeling. He heard arguing as he approached Buffy's room. What he saw was an agitated Buffy trying to get out of bed and an equally stubborn nurse trying to keep her from escaping. Buffy finally noticed the slightly amused Angel, "Angel, thank God. Help me get outta here."

"Now Miss Summers, we'll be havin' none of that. You're not to leave this hospital, doctor's orders." The nurse firmly responded.

Angel walked to Buffy's side and kissed her on the forehead, "Baby what's up?"

"I can't stay here. I'm gonna go nuts." Buffy explained very exasperatedly.

"Okay, just calm down and I'll talk to Dr. Gregory and try and do what I can." Angel soothed his girlfriend, "Nurse could you please get me Dr. Gregory."

She nodded and exited the room happily. Once she was out of earshot Buffy sighed and turned to face Angel, "Please, I hate hospitals and I know they don't know what's wrong with me. I just wanna go home and be with mom, and you."

Angel took Buffy's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "I'll talk to the doctor and see if it would be possible. And if he does let you go, you have to promise to be a good girl and do everything he says. No compromise. Deal?"

"Yes, deal. Anything to get me out of here." Buffy lay back against her pillows, and there was a knock at the door. Angel saw it was Dr. Gregory and went to talk to him in the hallway.

"Buffy really wants to go home. Is there any way that she could do that?" Angel asked.

Dr. Gregory thought on the idea for a moment, "Well I suppose, as long as she takes it easy and takes the antibiotics we prescribe. I don't see why not, we aren't doing anything intensive right now. So let me go get the paperwork and antibiotics and we can get her out of here."

Angel nodded in thanks as the doctor went to get those things. Angel went back to Buffy and told her that she'd be going home, so he helped her get dressed and pack up her things. When Dr. Gregory returned he gave the instructions for the meds to Angel and had Angel sign the release forms, so Angel took her right home.

Buffy then decided the next day to go to school, despite protests from Giles and Joyce. Willow and Xander dutifully watched after Buffy at school for a month as her body attempted to fight the invading disease.

One day, Buffy walked into third period English chatting with Willow and Oz when she stopped abruptly, catching Oz's attention. "Buffy? What's wrong?" Willow then turned just in time to see her best friend crumble to the ground and be caught by her boyfriend.

In the nurse's office

"I'm fine. I'm fine. It's just the meds. They make me a little dizzy sometimes." Buffy protested.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital. Just in case." Giles said. Buffy gave him her resolve face, "Alright no hospital. But you have got to take it easy."

"Fine. After school I'll get a ride straight home and lie down. Scouts honor." Buffy held up her hand in promise.

"Thank you." Giles was worried, but relieved.

Buffy gently got up from the bed and walked back into the hall with Xander and Oz at each elbow and Willow following close behind.

The next couple of weeks were relatively event free. Buffy was able to hide her failing health from her classmates and her pain from her loved ones. Little by little Buffy got worse everyday.

One night, Angel decided to take Buffy out to dinner and back to his mansion for some alone time, just the two of them.

"How you doin' baby?" Angel asked for the millionth time that night. The pair walked into the living room and sat down.

"Angel, I'm fine. Will you quit askin me that. I love ya, but damn this hovering thing is getting annoying." Buffy was exasperated, but touched, at his worry.

"Okay, I'll stop." Angel chuckled. Buffy sighed and snuggled up next to him. Angel grabbed the book he was reading earlier and read to Buffy. After a while Angel set down the book, collected a frail sleeping Buffy, and took her to bed.

The next morning Buffy woke up and noticed Angel's non-presence. She sat up slowly and gasped as she looked around. There were tons of pink and yellow roses all over the room. Buffy was still stunned when Angel walked into the room. Buffy's legs dangled over the edge of the bed as Angel kneeled down in front of her. "Buffy, you are the most amazing person, let alone woman, I've ever met. Your grace and love saved my life and my soul. There aren't enough words in all of the languages in all the world that could describe my love for you. I love you with all my-self and I will love you till the end of everything. Will you make my life worth living, and marry me?" Angel opened the velvet box he was holding, and inside was a classic set diamond cut center stone with emerald cut stones on either side. Buffy was sobbing and was finally able to choke out, "Yes!" Angel slid the ring on her finger and Buffy threw herself into his arms.

The two were married in the next couple of weeks in a small nighttime ceremony with everyone they cared about. Giles walked a glowing Buffy down the aisle. Willow was her maid of honor and Xander and Oz were Angel's groomsmen. After the wedding, Buffy and Angel didn't go on a honeymoon; he felt that Buffy wasn't well enough to make the trip. So instead Buffy moved into the mansion with Angel and had weekly dinners with her mother so they'd stay in touch. The weeks passed by and Buffy's health got worse and worse. She became a shadow of the girl she was, except for her spirit. Despite her frailty, she continued to go to school. Buffy hid, always, the pain she was in, but things soon got very worse.

Well there it is, and I'm working on the next one, so I hope I get it done quicker. I hope y'all like it. Love Always, SlayerChic503.

P.S.- Review Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!


	5. Unhappy Endings

Title: Do I Know You

Rating: PG-13 (for language only) For this chapter for some sexual stuff.

Summary: If you really wanna know, check out my other chappies.

AN: Sorry bout the hiatus, for those of you that are actually reading my story. The song is Broken by Seether f/ Amy Lee. I love it so much. It's soooo tragic. You must listen to it. Thanx a noodle. SlayerChic503.

One day, Buffy was being wheeled about school as usual when she began to cough. As they got to class, her coughing wasn't lessening, so Willow got her some water. Buffy took a long draught that gave her momentary relief, but kept coughing after she caught her breath. All of a sudden red spots appeared on her Kleenex, and kept getting bigger with each cough. "Oh my God. She's coughing up blood. We need to get her to a hospital now!" Willow ran to the teacher's phone and called an ambulance and Dr. Gregory. Willow, Oz, and Xander went with Buffy to meet the ambulance. Buffy tried to stop her friends and tell them she didn't want to go to the hospital, but they would hear none of it.

She was in the hospital and her coughing had stopped, but her protests hadn't, "Please let me go home. I don't want to be here." she pleaded with Dr. Gregory.

"Buffy your health is getting serious. You need to stay here so we can continue to treat your symptoms." The doctor tried to reason with her.

"Look, I get what you're trying to do for me, but… I know that I'm dying. I don't want to live that last of my life being poked and prodded. I want to go home and be with my husband and friends."

Gregory gave her a resigned look and nodded. As he left to do the paperwork for her release, her friends came back into the room. "Hey Buff. What'd the doctor say?" Xander asked.

He's letting me leave." Buffy attempted to get out of bed on her own, but Willow was at her side in an instant to make sure she didn't fall.

"Alright. Boys, out, now. We'll be out in a minute with a ready to go Buffy." Willow shooed Xander and Oz out the door while Cordelia got Buffy's clothes.

Buffy stopped going to school after that, mostly because of Angel's insanely over-protectiveness. Angel carried Buffy everywhere around the mansion when she needed it and made sure he was by her side whenever she was awake. Sometimes she'd get irritated with his hovering, but didn't fight him on it because she knew he was just worried.

Suddenly it became very difficult for Buffy to get out of bed, even with Angel's help. It hurt Angel's heart to see his wife and soulmate so fragile and close to death. It was late at night when he thought this while he was watching her try to sleep. He reached over and brushed a strand of hair off her face. He let his hand linger on her face and swore he could almost feel her ferocious spirit dying. He was staring at the ceiling when he felt her stir next to him. He turned toward her as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hi." Buffy whispered, "Hmmm. You have serious thought face. Spill." Buffy turned gingerly to face him better.

Angel smiled at her and started playing with hair, "Nothing important. Are you okay?" By now it was second nature for him to ask her how she was. He knew it tended to get on her nerves, but he was far from caring at that point.

Buffy was now playing with the neck of his wife beater. Angel noticed the unbearably sad look on his wife's face. He cupped her neck with his hand and gently rubbed his thumb along her jaw line, "Baby what's wrong. You look so sad."

Buffy smiled sadly, "Just thinking about all the things that I'll never get to do." Tears began to leak out the corners of her eyes, "I'm not feeling sorry for myself it's just that I am really gonna miss all the time I would've had with my mother, my friends, and… you. I wanted to see the world with you. For you to show me some of the places you'd been. I wanted go to college. See my friends be happy, get married, have kids. I thought maybe one day we could've adopted a baby. I wanted to get old and wrinkly, as weird as that sounds." Tears continued their trail down her face, but they were more tears of longing than sadness. A longing for a life that she'd never have and never know. Angel hugged her as if his very existence and her life depended on it. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and looked at her as if he were memorizing every inch of her face. Buffy looked him square in the eye and said, "Make love to me."

"Buffy, baby, are you sure you're strong enough." Angel wanted to more than anything but didn't want to cause her any more pain than she was already in.

"Please… just please. I need it to remind me of what we've been fighting for." Buffy pleaded with him.

Angel saw need in her eyes and decided that it would hurt her more if he said no than yes, so he kissed her with all the love and passion that he knew would have to last him until he saw her again. She helped him take his shirt off as he did the same for her. They both quickly lost their boxers and Angel rolled on top of Buffy, careful to support the majority of his own weight, and took her with such gentle force that Buffy couldn't remember a time when she felt more loved than in that moment.

Close to an hour later they came together and fell back into a semi-peaceful sleep. Buffy slept the best she had in many weeks.

The next day Buffy felt she needed to talk to her friends and mother. She had already helped Angel deal with what was about to happen, if just on a subconscious level, and now it was their turn. Buffy arranged to have everyone over for dinner. Her mother came early, so she decided that it was best to talk to her one on one instead of with the group.

When Joyce arrived Buffy was already situated in the living room and Angel led her in. The women hugged and Angel slipped silently from the room to give them some privacy. Buffy decided to speak first, "Mom you know that I love you, right."

"Oh of course honey. That has never been in doubt." Joyce had a vague motherly notion as to what this discussion might be about, but she let her daughter get to it in her own time.

"I know I haven't exactly been the best daughter," Joyce opened her mouth to protest but Buffy cut her off, "No it's okay. I know it hasn't been easy for you having a daughter that's the slayer, but I've accepted that I did the best that I could and I know that I tried. I just… I just wanted to make sure that you understand… that what happened to me was nobody's fault, and I understand that this is how my life was meant to be. I need to make sure you are going to be okay after I die. I know the guys are going to take it hard and they're gonna turn to you to help them understand. I hate to put this burden on your shoulders, but I wanted to warn you."

"Buffy, honey, I love you so much and I guess that I understand all of what you've said and… well, that I have to accept it as well. I know that your friends will miss you, though no more than I will, and I'll do my very best to try to help them accept it as well." Silent tears were streaming down Joyce's face as she hugged her daughter fiercely.

"I think Angel might need your help the most. Not with accepting, but with staying connected. I don't want him to get cut off from you guys because he could definitely help with helping the gang to understand. I love him so much, and I know that this is going to hurt him more than he's telling me. Boy am I gonna miss him." Buffy looked over her shoulder in the direction she knew he was in, it was just one of those things with him.

Not twenty minutes later the whole Scooby Gang was at the mansion. Everyone was chatting and eating happily. Buffy decided that she wouldn't spoil the moment with her morbid talk. She waited until her mother left (Buffy didn't want her mom to have to go through that discussion twice) and everyone was settled in the living room. It had been such a draining day that Buffy was being supported by Angel sitting next to her, so he wasn't able to give them privacy this time. Buffy closed her eyes to reign in her strength to have this discussion for the second time.

"Hey Buff. You okay?" Xander's worry was starting to rise higher.

"Yeah Buffy you really look terrible." Cordelia's usual uninhibitedness shining through as always.

"Thanks Cordy." Buffy said with a wry smile, "I'm not doing so well you guys. I really just wanted to tell you all how much I love you and how much you mean to me. You all mean so much."

Willow was the one to interrupt, "Buffy please don't talk like that."

"I guess I just want you to understand that I'm at peace with what's happening to me. I've accepted it. I want you all to know that everything's going to be okay and that… well… life will go on. God could I be anymore cliché Dali Llama… I want you guys to experience everything. Everything that I won't be able to." Buffy couldn't continue and looked down at her hands. When she felt able to look at her friends again she saw all watery eyes and said with tears in her eyes herself, "Well, don't I know how to kill a mood." She tried to lighten the atmosphere, but failed.

Realizing that their time was up, each of the Scoobies rose from their seat and gave Buffy a hug and kiss. Xander and Willow each lingered a little longer than the rest for obvious reasons. When it came time for Giles to say goodbye, (he had been Señor Silent all night) he knelt in front of Buffy, took hold of her hands, and bent his head over them. Buffy placed her hand gently on his head.

Angel felt like he was invading something private and personal, but there was no chance in hell that he would leave Buffy when she was this weak and so close to leaving him.

Giles finally looked at Buffy with some serious waterworks brewing. Buffy's heart broke. "It was nothing you did as a watcher. It is just one of those things that happen. You have been more to me than Hank ever was. You have been the best father to me and I love you so much. I'm going to miss you more than anything." Both were crying openly at this point. Buffy leaned over and hugged the closest and best thing she had to a father. He stood and brought her with him. They stood there and hugged her so tightly Giles thought she might snap, but for the life of him he couldn't stand to let her go. Reluctantly he set her back in Angel's able and waiting arms. Angel kissed Buffy and stood to walk Rupert out. Before exiting, the two most important men in Buffy's life shared a brief hug.

When Angel returned he found Buffy looking so tired. He gently picked her up, and her body felt so light and limp that it made him dread more what was coming. When he laid her down in bed, Buffy didn't fall asleep immediately, as per usual. Buffy's breathes came ragged and shallow. Angel laid next to his beloved and tried to hold her, but when he touched her she cried out in pain. Tears fell horribly down his beautiful face.

"No please hold me. I don't want to be alone. It's getting colder. "Buffy began to shake and sob. Angel brought her to him and he clung to her as if she were breath. "Please don't leave them. They…(sob)…will need… your help. Don't… desert them…please. Promise… me."

"I will. I swear. I won't leave them. I love you… (sob)… please. Don't leave me…please. I need you." Angel begged through the river of tears.

Buffy arched and screamed in pain. "I…love you…so much. I don't want… to leave you. Please. I need… more time. Please…it's not enou…enough time." Buffy's sobbing began to abate slowly, along with her breath. Angel cried harder as he stared into her eyes and watched as the life was draining from them. Then she stopped moving and he died again; this time it was more painful. "NOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME. I NEED YOU SO MUCH. I LOVE YOU! PLEASE!" Angel was sobbing and screaming now. Now he started yelling at the ceiling, "YOU CAN'T TAKE HER FROM ME! I NEED HER! SHE'S ALL I HAVE!" Angel collapsed sobbing on his lost wife. His head on her stomach.

Eventually he fell asleep, when he wasn't sure, but he woke feeling the worst he'd ever felt in his excruciatingly long life. He got up, not bothering to change, and started making calls. First was to Joyce, whose silent tears could be heard through the phone. Next was Giles who let out a strangled sort of sob and hung up. Last were Willow, Xander, Cordelia, and Oz. Then he called the funeral home and made all the necessary arrangements for the funeral, which would be that night.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_ I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_ I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well_

_ I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_ 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_ And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_ You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore_

Everyone stood around the gravesite crying as the minister continued to speak. Joyce and Angel stood at the front; heads bowed, Joyce took Angel's hand in hers and gave it a gentle and knowing squeeze. He almost managed a smile.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away 

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Angel sobbed silently as he realized that the one woman that he would ever love was being put into the ground. The thought of her lying there for eternity was one of the most horrible thoughts to cross his mind. Eventually they all left and left Angel to mourn his wife in privacy. He fell to his knees and put his head on the freshly dug up earth.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

And I don't feel right when you're gone away 

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

Sensing the sunrise approaching Angel reluctantly got up and left…her. He couldn't bring himself to think the g-word anymore. He suddenly remembered a place underneath the Sunnydale Post Office.

Angel entered the chamber of the Oracles. He was told of the place, but had never entered before.

"What have you brought me?" the female asked in an amused voice. The male just glared at him.

Angel hadn't been warned of the gift aspect, he realized he was wearing a watch, took it off and threw it to her.

She giggled as she examined the offering, "What a lovely thing, time. There's so little and so much of it."

"What do you want lower being?" the male demanded, irritated.

"Bring her back. She doesn't deserve it." Angel was emotional and upset, and barely standing.

"What he asks is a matter of the flesh and insignificant." The male sneered.

"NO! She was… is the most important person ever. She's the Slayer, without her the Hellmouth is unprotected. She's needed." He pleaded with them. He kept eye contact with the female; she seemed to have sympathy towards him and his plea.

"You are a foolish insect." The male barked. "Another will be called, as usual the balance will be restored. What is done cannot be undone." He motioned to expel Angel, but the female stopped her brother.

"Your grief is comforting. She is safe where she is. Do not worry. You will see her before long on this plane once more." She moved to touch his face and was expelled backwards.

Angel blinked and was back under the post office. "NO! What do you mean by that? Tell me." He yelled at the wall, but nothing changed. He decided that he wasn't going to get anywhere else so he used the tunnels to get back to the mansion. He laid on his back on his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking on what the female oracle had said to him. That thought would stay with him the better part of the next two centuries.

Well there it is! Finally. It's taken me forever to finish that chapter. I hope to update sooner. Laters, SlayerChic ;)


End file.
